Widersprechen
by VaniBlake
Summary: Warum musste sie ihm immer widersprechen... Smut, Oneshot Don't own anything.


Sie stritten lautstark, mal wieder.

Bellamy konnte nicht fassen das sie sich wieder stritten. Wie konnte eine Person so stur sein?! Sie hatten keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren und mussten sich endlich zur Wehr setzen, aber,Clarke beharrte darauf abzuwarten. Ihre Probleme würden sich nicht in Luft auflösen, warum sah sie es nicht ein?

Sie diskutierten schon seit Stunden, keiner war mehr mit ihnen im Zelt und es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden. Er starrte sie an als sie ihm zum dritten Mal erklärte das Angriff keine Lösung sei. Ihre blonden Locken fielen ihr über die Schulter und ihre Augen strahlten vor Kampfeslust, diese Mischung machte ihn an! Seine Gedanken stockten kurz, das hatte er nicht wirklich grad gedacht... Doch er konnte nicht anders, er musterte sie weiter, von ihrem Gesicht über die Schultern auf ihr Brüste. Wie gern er sie anfassen würde, kneten und seinen Kopf dazwischen vergraben...

"Hörst du überhaupt zu?!" Clarke schien stink sauer, er hatte ihr wirklich nicht zu gehört zu sehr lenkte ihr Körper ihn ab.

Er fasste sich schneller als erwartet, "Wir können nicht rumsitzen und warten bis sie uns zu erst Angreifen!" Er wollte grad ansetzen noch mehr zu sagen, da unterbrach sie ihn auch schon wieder. "Wir sind keine Soldaten Bellamy!" Es machte ihn rasend das sie ihm ständig widersprechen musste. Aber die Art wie sie seinen Namen sagte, ließ ihn immer wieder zusammenfahren. Sie war wied er in einen Monolog verfallen als er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte.

Er starrte sie aus wilden Augen an, sprang auf, packte ihre Hände und drückte sie gegen den Stuhl auf dem sie saß. "HÖR AUF MIR ZU WIDERSPRECHEN!" Sie schaut ihn an, erschrocken und mit einem Hauch Angst in den Augen. Fürchtete sie das er ihr was antun würde? Das könnte er nie, er brauchte sie und sie ihn. Alleine waren sie schwach.

Während er über ihr trohnte uns die anstarrte formte sich in seinem Kopf ein neues Bild... Clarke und er Leidenschaftlich umschlungen... Er verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder. Sie schaute immer noch zu ihm hoch, wartete was als nächstes passieren würde. Sie sah so klein aus wie sie zu ihm hoch sah. Doch er wusste das sie wild und stark war, der Gedanke törnte ihn so an das es weh tat.

Bevor er nochmal drüber nachdachte, packte er ihre Hände fester und hielt sie hinter dem Stuhl zusammen. Dann küsste er sie, hart und voller verlangen. Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, gab dann jedoch mit einem Seufzer auf und erwiderte den Kuss. Zunächst vorsichtig und zurückhaltend doch dann spürte er ihre Zunge fordernd gegen seine Lippen stoßen. Er ließ sie gewähren, der Kuss wurde Wilder und er konnte spüren das sie ihn mindestens so sehr wollte wie er sie. Er löste sich zuerst, ihre Hände noch immer fest im Griff. Er sah sie an, ihre Augen sprühten vor Lust und Verlangen. Sie sah ihn an "Wir sollten das nicht tun..." Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Beule in seinem Schritt, sie schien überrascht und schaute wieder zu ihm "Andersrum müsste niemand davon erfahren..." Er konnte kaum glauben was sie sagte, sollte es wirklich so einfach werde. Er hatte erwartet das sie ihm eine Kopfnuss oder ähnliches verpasst. Doch jetzt saß sie vor ihm, willig ihm zu geben was er sich schon so lange erträumte. Ihre Streitigkeiten waren wie weggeblasen als er sich das zweite mal zu ihr runterbeugte um sie ihn einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln. Ihre Zungen kämpfte um die Oberhand, er ließ ihre Hände los und nahm sie hoch, sie schlang ihre Beine und Arme um ihn, krallte sich in seine Haaren fest... Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund als er sie aufs Bett gleiten ließ und ihre Jacke aufrieß um Zugang zu ihren Brüsten zu bekommen. Sein Schwanz pochte vor Verlangen, er hatte das Gefühl gleich zu explodieren, dass sie unter ihm stöhnte und ihn immer fester an sich zog machte es nicht leichter.

Sie brach von ihm weg, er sah sie verwundert an, "Nimm mich! Bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Sie öffnete ihr Hose und strich sie runter, dann fasste sie seinen Gürtel und öffnete ihn. Er konnte sich keine Sekunde mehr zurück halten. Er riss seine Hose runter, das Shirt zog er sich über den Kopf und warf es in eine Ecke. Sie sah ihm zu, schaute ihn aus dunklen Augen an und leckte sich die Lippen. Dann riss er ihr Höschen runter und schaute auf ihr Feuchte Vagina. Sie setze sich auf, zerriss seine Boxer und entblößte ihre Brüste für ihn. Sie war wunderschön und sie gehörte nur ihm. Ohne weiter Zeit zu verlieren stieß er in sie hinein. Sie schrie auf vor Lust und er pumpte in sie rein, genoss jeden ihrer laute. Sie war kurz vor dem Höhepunkt, er konnte es fühlen, auch seiner ließ nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. "Sag meinen Namen!" Sagte er zwischen zwei Stößen. "Bellamy..." Der Klang seines Namens aus ihrem Mund während sie vollkommen nackt unter ihm lag und von ihm gefickt wurde, ließ ihn noch härter in sie reinstoßen. Sie schrie auf, stöhnte und kam während sie seinen Namen schrie. Er folgte ihr nur Sekunden später.

Er fiel in sich zusammen, vollkommen ausgelaugt vom Sex. Glitt neben sie und hauchte ihr ins Ohr "widersprichst du mir nochmal?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und er konnte das laszive Lächeln nur zu deutlich sehen "Jederzeit wieder." Damit küsste sie ihn, stieg aus dem Bett, zog sich an und verließ das Zelt.

Jederzeit wieder... Er überlegte nicht lang, schnappte seine Klamotten und rief ihr hinterher "Wir sind noch nicht fertig! Wir müssen sie angreifen!" Sie drehte sich um, grinste ihn an und er machte sich auf Runde zwei gefasst...


End file.
